


【饼四】别的事儿（一发完）

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao
Summary: 轻微捆绑PLAY然而我饼四szd





	【饼四】别的事儿（一发完）

“烧！云！饼！老子不伺候了！”曹鹤阳说完这句话，“啪”的一声合上笔记本电脑，气呼呼地站起来。  
“呸！哪回不都是我伺候你啊？”烧饼心情也不好，眼见着曹鹤阳往房里去，冲着他的背影吼了一句。  
“哎哟！”曹鹤阳突然间整个人坐到地上，抱着脚直嚷嚷。  
哪怕是吵架了，朱云峰还是条件反射地走过去，想看看怎么回事儿。  
曹鹤阳坐在地上，旁边是一只打开放在地上的箱子，曹鹤阳大约是踢到箱子了。  
“你存心的是不是？你存心的是不是？不然干嘛把箱子放在路中间！你明知道我眼神儿不好！”曹鹤阳大声控诉。  
“你才是存心的呢！我刚刚不正在理行李呢么？”烧饼回嘴，“也不知道谁，次次出门都要我理箱子。”  
话说出口，烧饼就后悔了。  
就在五分钟之前，烧饼在整理他们去西南出差的行李，曹鹤阳在客厅，抱着笔记本改他们新作品的文稿。原本这是一个温馨无比的时刻，烧饼一直觉得自家四爷最帅的时候就是工作的时候。理理行李，抬头看看最帅的四爷，多好。  
其实一开始，曹鹤阳只是叫他过去改两句词儿的，现在想想，那个地方其实也并不太影响效果。烧饼觉得自己当时一定是脑袋被驴踢了，才会硬挺着不肯改。然后就是话赶话地开始争吵。  
说起来，烧饼其实原本并不太担心，曹鹤阳大大咧咧的，再大的事儿睡一觉就好了。虽然多数时候都会由烧饼道歉，但这么多年了，这越来越像是个流程而不怎么走心。某种意义上，他吃定了曹鹤阳不会真的生他的气。可是刚刚那句话出口，他就知道自己错了，曹鹤阳一言不发，脸色铁青，看都不看他一眼，转身去了衣帽间。  
到了衣帽间里，曹鹤阳先是搬了把凳子从柜子顶上把那个他长久不用的小箱子拿出来，也不擦上面的灰，就这么大喇喇地扔到衣柜旁边，打开了，开始朝里面装衣服。  
曹鹤阳在穿衣方面非常普通，甚至烧饼一度会嘲笑他土气，不管什么天气，都是一身休闲装扮，所以除非是去哈尔滨，不然一年四季他的箱子里除了贴身替换的内裤袜子，通常只有两件T恤。  
终于，在曹鹤阳开始往箱子里装他们演出要穿的大褂和西装的时候，烧饼忍不住了。  
“别收拾了。”烧饼说。  
曹鹤阳不理他，手上不停，试图把西服叠起来塞到箱子里。  
烧饼觉得太阳穴突突直跳，提高声音说：“我说别收拾了。西服像你这么弄，回头肯定都起褶了！”  
“要你管！”曹鹤阳说，“有人熨！”  
曹鹤阳说得是实话，他们两个现在出门也不再跟从前一样了，总会有师弟跟包。师弟会给他们熨演出服，打理琐碎的事情。可是他们两个一路走来，老早习惯了所有事情亲力亲为。烧饼在这种事情上更是坚持，从来不要师弟熨大褂，都是曹鹤阳给他熨。听曹鹤阳这么说，烧饼觉得浑身上下一阵邪火蹿上来，怎么压都压不住。  
烧饼没有再说话，上前用手勾住曹鹤阳的肩膀，半拽半拉，把他从衣帽间拽回卧室。  
“你撒开！撒开！”曹鹤阳叫。  
烧饼不理他，回到房间，直接把人推到床上。  
“朱云峰，你敢！”  
烧饼的意图太过明显，曹鹤阳被推到床上之后立刻试图站起来。  
烧饼怎么会如他的意，健身之后，曹鹤阳就再也不是他的对手了。  
他扯过曹鹤阳手上的领带，那是刚刚曹鹤阳准备放进行李箱里来不及放下的。一个使劲，烧饼把曹鹤阳翻过来，然后跪坐在他身上，最大限度压低了他的挣扎，不顾曹鹤阳嘴巴里的各种叫骂威胁，扭过他的胳膊，把他两只手绑在了一起。  
烧饼小时候练过杂技，安全绳的绑法是从小练起来的，一直烂熟于胸，手速也快，三两下就绑好了。  
曹鹤阳这会儿已经不骂了，他试图用脚去踢烧饼，然而他趴在床上，烧饼又坐在他身上，根本不可能踢到。  
烧饼直接下了床，把曹鹤阳半拖到床下，然后直接上手剥了他的裤子。  
感觉下身发凉，曹鹤阳这会儿是真的有点慌了，他觉得烧饼疯了。  
他们两个年轻的时候胡天胡地，做过各种尝试，所谓“带着小发夹跪在地上叫主人”也不是一句空话，可烧饼从来没有这样过。  
“大饼……大饼……你听我说。”顾不上下身赤裸，曹鹤阳觉得烧饼要是真的提枪就上，他肯定会受伤的。在命面前，尊严算什么。曹老四一贯识时务，“大饼，真的，你冷静啊！”  
“我冷静得很！”烧饼说完，拿起刚刚被自己脱掉的曹鹤阳的居家裤，随意折了几下，当成一条长布，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
双手被绑，眼睛被蒙住，曹鹤阳突然觉得自己的感官变得无比敏锐。微凉的空气刺激得他从大腿开始起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
烧饼把曹鹤阳重新翻过来，伸手抱住他肩膀，让他能站起来，然后又把他推坐在床上。  
曹鹤阳还没反应过来，就觉得自己原本软趴趴的小东西被纳入了火热之中。有个灵巧的东西不断描绘自己的柱身，一双带着薄茧的温暖的大手，不断揉搓着自己的那两个东西。  
“嘶……”曹鹤阳吐出一口浊气。想象中的情况和现实的差距太过明显，以至于他用了很久才反应过来烧饼是在做什么，而这个认知，让原本没什么精神的小东西，在烧饼口中瞬间又粗大了些许。  
“啊……你轻点儿……”许是烧饼不防备他突然间的变化，牙齿磕到了某处，曹鹤阳低低抱怨了一句，然后又说，“你特么地揉铁球啊？我那是肉的。”  
烧饼满腔的怒意突然间消失的干干净净，自家阿四也真是行，这种时候了，嘴巴还是不肯休息。  
惩罚性的轻轻咬了一口柱身，成功换来曹鹤阳的轻呼，总算他们两个在一起时间久，彼此太过熟悉，他明白烧饼是什么意思。  
曹鹤阳真的没有再说话，甚至努力让自己不发出任何声音。  
努力描摹柱身形状的烧饼，这下却有些不满了。  
自己的努力仿佛全无成效，这样的事情谁受得了。他更加快速地吞吐，甚至尝试着放松喉咙，好让曹鹤阳进入到从未进入过的深度。  
“呜呜……”终于，曹鹤阳受不了了，一个挺身。  
烧饼被呛得咳嗽了好几声，却还是“咕嘟”一口全都咽了下去。  
曹鹤阳坐在床上喘着粗气，好半晌终于缓过来，说：“烧老师，您受累，给我解开吧！”  
烧饼不说话，只是把曹鹤阳拉起来，然后按着他的身子，让他上半身趴到床上。  
“烧老师，真的，我一定听话，你给我解开吧！好疼的。”曹鹤阳开始求饶，可烧饼依然不理他。  
缓缓探进一个指节，熟门熟路地找到那点，烧饼就开始专心照顾那里。一指、两指、三指，一切按照流程，按部就班。  
烧饼太过熟悉曹鹤阳的身体，探进两指的时候，曹鹤阳的腰就已经软了，如果不是烧饼一只手揽着他，他说不定已经跪到地上了。  
烧饼进入的时候，曹鹤阳只略略扭了扭身子，没有任何挣扎。此时的烧饼已经一点儿不生气了，只浅浅的研磨着那一点，慢条斯理地吊着曹鹤阳。  
曹鹤阳这会儿也已经知道是怎么回事儿了，老夫老妻了，在一起这么久，哪怕是些许身体的细微反应互相都能察觉，何况烧饼已经暗示地这么明显了。  
于是，曹鹤阳开始低低的呻吟起来。  
声音从最开始的轻柔，到一点点甜腻，最后烧饼冲刺的时候，若不是他们家的隔音好，他想他铁定会把邻居都给惊动了。  
烧饼全身放松地倒到床上之后，总算是大发慈悲地给曹鹤阳解开了绑着手的领带。  
曹鹤阳双手得到自由之后，一把摘掉蒙着自己眼睛的“眼罩”，学着烧饼刚刚的样子，跨坐到他身上，三两下脱掉衣服，然后抄起枕头开始出气。  
“朱云峰！朱云峰！你真的是要疯是不是？”一边说，一边用枕头砸烧饼。  
烧饼举起手，挡着脸，任由曹鹤阳把枕头砸到自己手上，还会配合着叫两声：“哎呀，救命啊！来人啊！家暴啦！”  
等曹鹤阳打够了，扔了枕头，他又立刻把人搂到自己怀里，然后凑过去在人脸上亲一下，问：“还气不气？气的话，继续！”  
曹鹤阳这会儿已经没力气了，他现在连动都不想动，只能任由烧饼抱着，最多把头扭过去，表示自己还没有消气。  
烧饼于是像哄孩子一样，强行把人抱进自己怀里，然后拍着他的背脊，说各种各样的好话。  
好话一般是从回忆他们第一次见面开始的，内容无非是他第一次见到曹鹤阳的时候是多么惊艳，彻底理解了一见钟情的含义。  
一般来说，当话题进行到他们第一次正式搭档的时候，曹鹤阳就会发出轻微的鼾声。不过今天情况特别，一直讲到他们当年差点死在台上的《打灯谜》，曹鹤阳还没睡着。  
“曹老师，您这是准备跟我再大战五百回合？”烧饼试探着问了一句。  
“想得美！”曹鹤阳否认，然后问，“大饼，有句话我其实一直想问了，你……到底图我什么呀？”  
老夫老妻了，又是现在这种情况，这会儿再来拷问心灵有时候其实挺没劲的，但烧云饼老师早就已经习惯了自家捧哏各种不按牌理出牌的问题，毫不犹豫地回了一句：“得劲儿！”  
曹鹤阳轻笑，然后伸手拍了他一下，仿佛是听出了他这三个字里包含的十七八种意思。  
到底不比当年能梅开三、四度，又过了一会儿，曹鹤阳就真的睡着了。他呼吸平稳，甚至微微有鼾声，只是睡姿似乎是有些不舒服。动了动身子，如此前无数次一样，曹鹤阳把自己靠到烧饼怀里。搂着爱人，烧饼笑了笑，也渐渐沉入了梦乡。  
得去买条新领带了呢！睡着之前烧饼看了眼沾染了些许污渍，被揉成一团仍在床头柜上的领带，如是想着。

【fin】


End file.
